The New Oggy and the Cockroaches show Part 1
The Show: This show is similar to Oggy and the cockroaches, but this time they are talking. Note: do not edit beacuse it's created by the founder of the wiki Go to The_New_Oggy_And_the_Cockroaches_Show_Part_2 for more episodes Season 1 1: Starvation - Once again the cockroaches steal the food, but this time it's all the world's food! 2: Vampire Disease - Jack's experiments turned Oggy into a vampire! This causes a deep depression for the cockroaches, and Jack. 3: Sitcom is Hahaha! - The cockroaches try to mock Jack in a sitcom. 4: Play in a Game of Poker - Oggy tries to win in a poker game with the master of poker in their subdivision. 5: Jack In a Baby - Jack is inventing something, while seemingly, the cockroaches sabotage the machine, causing Jack to turn into a Baby. Now Oggy must turn Jack back to normal. 6: The Fourth Wall - The cockroaches, again destroy Bob's house, but not all is it. All the houses in the world! 7: Cockroach Overweight - Dee Dee becomes overweight and the cockroaches put him in a diet - by locking him in a safe. However it causes Dee Dee to become a monster all over the country. 8: Home Sweet Cats - Oggy and Jack are evicted out of their homes, and tries to find a new home. 9: No Longer A Cockroach - While Jack is inventing something, the cockroaches sabotage it, but having results as Marky's a cat! Can the cockroaches fix this problem? 10: Ice Cream Jack - Jack opens up an ice cream stand and Oggy has the job as the waiter, only to be interrupted by the cockroaches. Season 2 11: Le Jack Cure - Oggy tries to find a cure for Jack's being a cockroach. (continuing No Longer A Cockroach) 12: Can't Take Pressure! - The cockroaches sabotage the blueprints for Jack's submarine for his company. 13: Winter Faint - Oggy faints in the snow, while Jack tries to get into a hospital. 14: Bizarre - The episode focuses on Joey's dream, which that cats and cockroaches are the opposite. 15: Jealousy Awarded - Oggy tries to steal Jack's trophies, despite Jack having strong defenses to his trophy room. 16: Bermuda Triangle - The cats' trip to Florida has gone up bad when they cross the Bermuda Triangle 17: Evil Wand - Cockroach Marky and Dee Dee bought a wand, not knowing it has turned them evil! Now Joey, Oggy and Jack must stop the cockroaches from turning bad to worse. 18: Oggy and the Artifact - Not knowing it has a curse, Oggy sells an artifact and the duo has to stop him. 19: Swallowed Something Poisonus - Oggy swallows a poisonus snake after he has eaten some chips, Now Jack has to get in his body while the cockroaches don't allow to make him go, allowing the snake to kick in. 20: Cats in Insomnia - The cats try to go to cure themselves from insomnia, while the cockroaches treat Dee Dee with cold. (The episode's title is a reference to Adventure Time's unreleased episode: Brothers In Insomnia(the episode focuses on Finn and Jake having insomnia, hence the title) ) 21: One Gazillion of an Ant - When ants seek revenge on Oggy, Jack must help him but the cockroaches won't start him help. Season 3 22: Baseball of Revenge - Jack takes the cockroaches into a game of revenge, which is one secret to Oggy. However, Oggy has seen the secret and makes his revenge! 23: Shallow Bath, Cementic Time - The cockroaches had turned off the water pump while Oggy is taking a bath and stuck in cement! Can Oggy get out of this cementic situation or not? 24: I, Oggy Zombie - During Halloween, Oggy tries to prank Jack by being a zombie, but the cockroaches made an experiment to turn Oggy into a zombie! And the results? An Oggy Zombie. Can Jack turn everything back to normal?Halloween special. 25: Prisoners - The cockroaches seek revenge on the cats by buying something that makes things big and trapped Oggy and Jack in prison while Oggy and Jack find a way to get out the prison. 26: Ooze Water! - The world is flooded in Ooze by the cockroaches! How can the world fix this problem? 27: Curse - Oggy and Joey had been cursed by an wizard, and Jack is the only one lost and known to help them! 28: Ultimate Battle - The cockroaches try a rematch against Oggy but they had the most fearing thing of all - bigger cats than their usual size. Can they defeat them? Or TKO for them? 29: Freeway Ram Up - Once again, the cockroaches stole the fridge. But now they brought it in a stolen car, Now Oggy and Jack must get the fridge on the freeway. 30: Pranks in the 70s - Jack calls the Prank Master and gets transported back to the 70s by his own sake. Can Oggy get him out? 31: Thank You - A Snowman travels inside Oggy's house for hot chocolate, however is guarded by the cockroaches, causing an ice age, Can Oggy stop the ice age, or it is frozen for him? Season 4 32: Incendium Sol - The cockroaches made Jack's machine made the sun release fire meteors! Is this the end? or not?(Note: This episode translates literally to "Burning Sun") 33: Last Stand! - The cockroaches surrender their turn, but Jack thinks it has been not the end of the war - leading into a revenge against the cockroaches, and ripping their white flags. 34: The Laser Gun - Jack invents a new thing - the laser gun! however, the cockroaches made Jack accidentally shoot Oggy into star pieces. Can Jack revive him or not? 35: Mine Field - Ambush Time! The cockroaches made an ambush - invisible mines! Can the cats pass through?. 36. Time in Dead Time - As time progresses, the cockroaches had discovered a plant growing in their house! However, Oggy knows it's a venus flytrap! 37: Metamorphosis Bob - Jack accidentally shoots one laser gun to Bob, making him transform into a cockroach! Meanwhile, Bob tries to kill the cats but always backfires. 38: Tater-radiation - When Jack invents something radiatic and tests a potato, he accidentally ate the potato with unlucky results. Can Oggy bring him back to normal? 39: The Land Before AD - When the cockroaches sabotaged one of Jack's new time machines, they all travel back to the past, Is there any situation or not to go back to the real world? 40: The Mystery - Oggy is sent for detention because of the cockroaches, and can he turn into much trouble in the school for more 5+ hours detention? 41: Boxing - Oggy tries to challenge the cockroaches in a boxing match! However, it doesn't work out who will be the winner. Category:Fan Shows Category:Founder-Made